


Cycle Through

by Jen425



Series: You Reap What You Sow (And You Don't Even Know) [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fix-It, Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, M/M, Multiverse Travel, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 21:12:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18240242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jen425/pseuds/Jen425
Summary: Sidious is defeated.





	Cycle Through

**Author's Note:**

> I lost interest in this verse. Here, have a conclusion of sorts.

Sidious could never have expected two former Jedi from another dimension to be his downfall.

 

It’s surprisingly easy, with all of their knowledge, to take him down.

 

The Council accepts the two Alternates’ help, eventually.

 

Ashla was never close to Plo like Ahsoka is, but she’s glad he accepts her. She’s even more happy about Obi-Wan, with both versions of her former Master.

 

She’s surprised by Yoda’s support, however. Even if he had been told the whole truth, she was still a former Sith.

 

“After your Master’s story, visit me, an old friend did,” he explains, not wanting to name any names because he does  _ like _ his mysteriousness. “And help me to see my mistakes, ze did. Help us both his sister did, as well.”

 

And then of course it makes sense to Ashla.

 

“I’ll remember to thank Krakja and Ej-Loo,” she says.

 

(Her name was Ahsoka Tano, and Darth Nidoa as well. Now she’s Ashla Lawquane and Ahsoka Tano back again both at once, and she’s far more sure of herself. And she remembers Krakja, helping them make their way here, a way to almost forgive herself.)

 

And Yoda smiles.

  
  
  


“I think I’m in love with Fives,” Anakin says, very much panicking. “You know Fives, right?”

 

Luke just laughs, remembering Ahsoka’s Commander, and one of the only people he had left at the end.

 

“I know both of ours,” he says. “And I understand, but I was… we made out choices, in our world. Remember, you get a better chance. And, if he’s like Ahsoka’s Commander, he probably likes you back.”

 

“But what do I  _ do _ ?” Anakin definitely does  _ not _ whine.

 

Luke shrugs.

 

“Don’t talk abut sand,” he jokes.

 

Anakin groans.

  
  
  


The sad part, though…

 

This happiness won’t fully last.

 

Ashla and Luke were never meant to stay forever.

  
  
  


Ahsoka looks at her fading body.

 

“We need to send the message,” she says. Anakin smiles, sadly, translucent hands already on the datapad. He knows that this last bit is a long shot. He doesn’t trust that they can pull off two miracles.

 

“I know,” he replies. “I just sent it.”

 

Ahsoka sighs. She really hopes that they get this chance.

 

“Do you think this will work?”

 

“I hope so.”

 

“And, if no, we still did good.”

 

“We still did good.”

 

Ashla and Luke disappear forever.

 

(Or, at least, from  _ this _ universe.)

 

And life moves on, for the better.

  
  
  


They were aiming for before the beginning, before Obi-Wan had found Ahsoka.

 

They weren’t  _ that _ lucky.

 

“The Clone Wars,” Ahsoka says, “We’re back in the Clone Wars.”

 

Anakin sighs, looking at Ahsoka’s curled up and holographic form.

 

“Still fairly early on,” he says. “Leia won’t even join us for two weeks. We’ll be fine.”

 

Ahsoka sighs.

 

“I’m not ready to face  _ our _ versions of everyone,” she says. “Little us’ Rex was bad enough.”

 

Anakin sighs.

 

“I know,” he says. “I feel the same. But we  _ can _ do this, Ahsoka. And… we’ll tell Rex the truth, when we all meet. Christophsis is just days away, and he deserves to know.”

 

Ahsoka nods.

 

“Yes, he does,” she says. “But I don’t want to lose him…”

 

Anakin sighs.

 

“I know,” he says. “But he does trust you; he’ll listen.”

 

Ahsoka sighs.

 

“Okay,” she says. “We should tell Fives, too. I trust him, for all he did to fight the Empire. And we definitely know we’re telling Ben.”

 

Anakin nods.

 

“Of course,” he says. “We’ll figure this out, Ahsoka. We’ve done it once already.”

 

Ahsoka smiles, sadly,

 

“I know,” she says. “Bye, Anakin.”

 

“See you soon, Ahsoka.”

  
  
  


And this world is even harder, even  _ closer. _ Because they’re in their bodies and there’s no buffer.

 

But they win.

 

They win.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: @flaim-ita of @ani5s for some Anakin/Fives
> 
> Pillowfort: Flaim


End file.
